1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a method for laying or burying tile or pipe underground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have been digging trenches and laying tile in them for many, many years. It is common practice to dig a trench, partially fill it with gravel, lay tile on top of the gravel and back fill the trench with gravel and or dirt. Some rather elaborate devices for digging a trench, laying a gravel bed and backfilling the trench are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,381, 4,742,646 and 5,145,290, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Generally speaking, the patents disclose the use of a back hoe to dig a trench with a bottom conforming substantially to a desired grade. The bottom of the trench is scraped to perfect the grade and a piece of pipe is supported in the trench, a given distance above the trench bottom. Fill, in the form of gravel, is dispensed into the trench, so that it surrounds the pipe and permanently supports it in the trench.